Dating Mimi
by Digi-Queen-Geek
Summary: A story about a teenage Koushiro and his relationship with Mimi
1. Chapter 1

"Good Job"

A Tech assistant grinned from over his computer screen, Koushiro Izumi had finished his work with 5 minutes to spare until the school bell

"It was simple enough"

The boy mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, they where sore from staring at the screen all day.

The second assistant who had been flicking through a university textbook, chuckled

"Not for a 16 year old"

"Ah but your forgetting our Kou isn't your average 16 year old!"

The guy behind the computer snorted, before leaning forward to his friend for dramatic effect

"His secretly a government experiment "Boy genius 2011" He has the brain of a super computer but the body of a boy...His the perfect Japanese child"

"Not quite you forgot about the unfortunate side effect of his height"

Both the assessments where cackling now, the one who had been reading finally wheezed

"Suppose you can't get everything right"

The one behind his computer nodded in agreement his face mock-serious

"Well that's clear...I mean sometimes Kou thinks so hard you can smell his hair burning"

His friend had put down his book now and added enthusiastically

"I suppose that explains his hair colour!"

They both laughed some more, like a pair of hyenas.

Koushiro who had been listening to the whole conversation unfold, wasn't amused. Even if the boy wasn't so exhausted and grouchy from the long day, he would have still found the whole conversation a tad childish.

"You guys are lucky the pay for this job is good"

the 16 year old grunted as he chucked an empty energy drink can in the direction of the dustbin. It missed. The assistant behind the computer cried

"Oh no his aim's off too! Looks like Boy Genius 2011 needs an upgrade"

"Your jokes need an upgrade"

Koushiro snapped back as he rose from his chair, swinging his bag over his stiff shoulders. The two assistants let out an "ohhhh"

The boy just glared at them, which only made their "OHHHH"'s grow louder

"I can't believe you two are university students"

He grimaced, trying to sound as patronizing as possible. The hyper- active assistants didn't seem too effected by it.

"Well Good luck on your exam...by the amount of work you've been doing today, you're going to need it"

Koushiro hissed, it was uncharastic of him to be so rude, but these guys didn't deserve politeness. The boy walked through the exit giving them a casual wave goodbye he added,

"Oh and make sure my check is handed into my home room teacher by tomorrow..."

He slammed the door behind him.

Koushiro went on down the empty hallway, ignoring the bellows of laughter on the other side computer room door.

His face was still flushed with anger. It wasn't often that Koushiro allowed himself to get worked up, but MAN, those two had been on his case all day.

They even put a pin on his chair whilst he went to the toilet!

RINNNNNNNNG RINNNNNGG

That was the school bell. Koushiro jogged a little to miss the rush of excited students. He opened the door and stepped outside. It was eerily quite the only sound was that of the tree's rustling in the wind.

As Koushiro breathed in the fresh air he suddenly spotted a figure from the corner of his eye.

"Mimi-san"

He blinked as he walked down the steps onto the concrete play ground. He hadn't expected her to already be outside waiting for him. The pink haired girl flashed him a peace sign

"That's my name!"

She chirped in English, despite himself, Koushiro always found these weird little quirks rather cute. But the girls smile dropped when got a good look at the boys dishevelled appearance

"What's wrong Koushiro-kun?"

She gasped suddenly as she ran to his side, linking arms with him, and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Mimi not here, all the students will be coming out soon"

He murmured, blushing a little as he looked down at Mimi, who was staring up at him with big doe eyes, full on concern.

"I don't care... You're my boyfriend I can show my concern for you!"

She pouted, her voice full of purpose, Koushiro's cheeks reddened further, "shh" he said timidly, as the first flurry of students began to stream out of the school doors.

"I'll tell people in my own time...I've never had a girlfriend before, I need to get used to the idea myself...Don't worry I will! I'm not ashamed at all, just nervous..."

Koushiro babbled thinking how pathetic he sounded. But Mimi's face softened

"Ok, take your time telling people...it might be nice to take things slow"

She sighed as she unlinked arms with him; she then looked him up and down once more and asked.

"So what's the matter? You look more uptight then usual"

The boy sighed, was he that transparent? Well there was no point in lying about what he had been doing

"The tech assistants got asked to upgrade the whole school database today, problem was they have an exam tomorrow at the university, so they paid me to do the job so they could study"

"GOSH! I hate those guys! One of them called me a stupid simpleton when I went in there to get a new password...it's not my fault I keep on forgetting it"

She muttered glumly, to Koushiro's surprise he put his arm around Mimi to comfort her, he then said softly

"You're not stupid Mimi; those guys are idiots...believe me I just spent a day with them"

"Why did you agree to do the job with them? Surely no money's worth that, and besides don't you get enough from working with Miyako in the 7/11?"

Mimi chirped, as she felt Koushiro arm around her...now that was a surprise...she thought, barely being able to suppress a giggle

"Well...I needed the extra money"

Koushiro admitted as they began to walk out of the school gates...Koushiro tried his best to ignore the students staring at him and Mimi; one boy even muttered something along the lines of "he must have paid a chick that hot to walk with him".

Koushiro would have taken his arm off her shoulder but he didn't want to upset her, she just looked so happy. Mimi glanced up at him and asked curiously

"What was it for?"

Koushiro was miles away, he glanced at two snickering school girls...they could be laughing at anything, not everyone looking at you... he thought, trying to comfort himself.

"What?"

He finally murmured, feeling himself relax a little as he and Mimi crossed the street, and disappeared down a lane of cafes and restaurants: Out of sight from the school.

"The extra money! What is it for!"

Mimi laughed punching him playfully on the shoulder, now that they where a good distance from the school, he held Mimi's hand, this wasn't so bad, they had already held hands the day he asked her out.

Though his fingers still felt sweaty as they entwined with hers, Mimi was either too polite to say anything, or she hadn't noticed. She poked him with her free hand and said cheerfully

"Hey stop being so spacey and answer the question mister Izumi"

Koushiro placed his hand over his face with embarrassment

"I just... you know, wanted the extra money to take you out, maybe to a nice meal or something"

He muttered shyly, Mimi's pace suddenly got slower, her grip on his hand loosening.

OH GREAT! She thinks I'm being a complete geek, Koushiro thought, and then imagined what she might say next. "ohhhh that's kinda lame, come one Koushiro we're only 16 why would I want to go to a fancy restaurant? Oh and your hands are sweaty"

But instead Mimi suddenly leant forward and kissed him, the boy was so stunned he tripped on his feet and stumbled into the wall of a sushi bar, with Mimi still attached to his lips.

"SORRY!"

He cried as he broke off, feel like he may of bit her tong, he placed his hands on Mimi's shoulders and asked her with she was OK, over and over, like a broken record. But Mimi just laughed

"I'm fine...I should be the one apologizing! I just couldn't help myself, you're so sweet. No boy I've dated has ever been so nice to me"

Koushiro looked down bashfully he wasn't sure how to reply, he was far too modest to agree with her, so he just said

"Um... would you like to go get some tea before going home? We can talk about where you want to go for our first date"

Mimi felt a rush of happiness fill her, it looked like Koushiro was a better boyfriend then he gave himself credit for.

"I would love to!"

She beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Koushiro lead Mimi to a quite little tea shop down a shady ally, the shop was an old Japanese style building, it looked homely and welcoming.

"You know after living in America for so long, I'm kind of looking forward to having a hot drink without cream or a load of caffeine in it"

Mimi announced as she settled down on to a little wooden stool, perched in front of breakfast bar style table looking out on to the street. Koushiro chuckled at her comment

"I bet you're also looking forward to not having to pay an arm and a leg for it"

He smiled as he handed her an elegant, hand-written menu full of different flavored teas. Eventually a small, friendly old woman came to take their orders.

Mimi had a Ginger and Lemon tea with a slice of lemon tart, whilst Koushiro just asked for a pepper mint tea. The woman nodded with approval and then tottered away

"It was so had to choose! We have to come here all the time Koushiro-Kun! I want to try everything on the menu, Red Berry, Cinnamon, earl gray, Jasmine…"

"You haven't even tried their tea yet, you might not like it"

Koushiro cut in with a laugh, Mimi peered over at him from behind the menu

"I'm sure I'll like this! They just all sound so yummy! This isn't your typical Japanese tea shop; I was worried I'd be sipping nasty old green tea…but no! This place has verity…and cake!"

"Ok we'll make this our spot"

Koushiro said with a soft smile, Mimi blushed from behind the menu, as she nodded eagerly. The shop keeper came back with a tray of tea and cake; she exchanged pleasantries to the two teenagers as she laid out their orders. Before bowing and returning to the back room.

"Wow! This is so yummy! The tea and cake go perfectly together!"

Mimi squealed as she hastily took a bite from her lemon tart and then washed it down with some tea, Koushiro marveled at how she even managed to do this in a graceful, feminine manner.

"My Mum took me here when I was little, I'm glad you like it"

He grinned as he sipped his tea, he was indeed feeling rather pleased with himself. The pair chatted away casually for at least twenty minutes about class room gossip. Before Koushiro finally asked

"So do you have any idea on where to go this weekend?"

Mimi, who had drained the last of her pot of tea, looked up at the ceiling fan for a moment as she thought. "hmmm" she mused

"There's a really nice Italian place which has a view of Tokyo tower! I went there once when my modeling agency first signed me, the food was amazing"

She grinned, Koushiro suddenly felt a stab of inferiority, there was no way he could afford a place like that, even with the extra money he'd just errant. Mimi went on

"Oh, or that new Korean barbeque place that famous chief guy just opened"

She gasped, and then began to mumble to herself as she tried to remember his name, Koushiro fidgeted in his chair, as he tried to think of away she could reply to these requests.

"I-I can't really afford that…but if you want Italian there's a good one here in Odaiba…"

He trailed off, Mimi's smile dropped she looked rather disappointed

"Oh that's fine, it'll be lovely! Sorry I didn't know what I was thinking suggesting those places!"

She laughed weakly, Koushiro sighed glumly "Should I get the bill?"

"Oh…ok"

She said watching Koushiro as he waved the old woman over with a polite gesture, he paid with some screwed up notes stuffed in his pocket. He seemed to only just have enough to cover the bill. Mimi watched his face, he looked a little ashamed.

"This was lovely Koushiro"

Mimi said as they left the shop, she took his hand and then went on talking, her voice gentle

"Not many 16 year old guys would treat their girlfriend even to tea…I'm very grateful you would spend your hard earned money on me…but you know you don't always have do it…you know sometimes we could go for a walk, or just watch movies, and hang out at each other's houses…"

The girl sounded very earnest as she spoke, Koushiro could tell she had been thinking about the right words to say in her head. His face softened.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. Thanks for telling me how you feel"

Mimi grinned and got up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, they then went on walking in a comfortable silence down the streets of Odaiba.

"Say, when should we tell the other's that we're going out?"

Koushiro suddenly mused as approached the apartment block where Mimi lived; she had gone little quiet, burying her chin under her tartan scarf. Koushiro raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Mimi not talking? That was never a good sign

"Who have you already told Mimi-san?"

"Miyako"

She admitted, Koushiro placed her hand over his face in horror

"Oh great, and I've got to work with her tomorrow"

He cried… But before he could go on a rant Mimi's arms flew around the boy shoulders; they had stopped walking now and stood a little off the pavement, which was beginning to crowd up with business men

"I'm sorry! She forced it out of me you know what she's like!"

"Yeah…I kind of expected she would have her suspicions about us anyway…especially considering how often you come into our work to see me."

He said coolly, as he narrowed his eyes at her, Mimi just giggled.

"You loved it"

Koushiro gave a little shrug as he wrapped his arms around her waste

"Yeah, it was nice to get to know you better"

He admitted, Mimi let out another girlish giggle, as she gave him a little poke

"well Ditto to you Mr. Izumi"

As they turned a corner they began to approach the crossing to the apartment block where Mimi now lived. Koushiro had to admit he was tempted to invite her back to his for dinner, but visions of his mum taking photos of them as they hugged good bye and telling embarrassing stories, put him off the idea.

We'll save that for another time.

He thought, as he turned to Mimi as asked

"Are you ok if we part ways here Mimi-san?"

Mimi nodded and said with a nonchalant wave

"Sure! I think I can handle walking across the road by myself"

She laughed; Koushiro nodded and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. He didn't want to give her a proper kiss with all her gossiping neighbors lurking outside the housing complex.

"See you tomorrow"

"I can't wait"

Mimi chirped as she cross the road flashing him a peace sign.


End file.
